


熏鱼｜糖罐

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Summary: 谢谢大家阅读如果喜欢请回老福特给我点个赞或者评论趴谢谢大家🙇♀️
Kudos: 4





	熏鱼｜糖罐

精致的性器还没反应过来，就被李昇勋一口吞入，舌尖辗转，一寸寸侵蚀。  
金秦禹靠着墙，手揉搓着李昇勋的刺头，微闭着眼，发出轻微的喘息，一点一点，深入欲望的海洋。  
“我的宝贝被昇勋诱惑得好大……唔……”手紧紧的嵌在李昇勋的头上，下体一挺一缩，伴随舔弄的流动，丝丝酥软。  
禁不住诱惑的金秦禹没多久就射在了李昇勋嘴里，激流暗涌，从昇勋嘴里溢出，惹的秦禹忙跪下来舔食。迷离的眼晕红了情色，李昇勋把金秦禹反扣在墙上，脱了裤子直接后入淫水泱泱的小穴，粗鲁地把操，“刚刚给你口的爽吗？”  
“啊……不够，昇勋……还不够……”淫言灼灼，逼得李昇勋发了狠得操，“啊……啊……秦禹还要还要！”金秦禹的叫声愈发浪情，他坏心眼地夹紧了小穴里的涨物，不断后挺，发出刺激叠叠的肉搏之声。  
“秦禹还没被操够……再快点……再快点……”  
淫秽色情的话语刺激着李昇勋的神经，他的呼吸愈发沉重，咬着金秦禹白皙柔嫩的后颈射了出来。  
他没有给金秦禹喘息的机会，把他的双腿架在腰上，再次进入温热的小穴。“骚货，还没吃饱。”李昇勋一掌拍在金秦禹丰腴的臀上，引得金秦禹颤颤巍巍。  
金秦禹把头埋到李昇勋的颈脖开始啃咬，留恋于锁骨处，发出淫欲爆炸的浪喘，“秦禹喜欢昇勋……啊……昇勋的血好甜……”他一口吞入昇勋的喉结，发了狠的啃咬。  
李昇勋把金秦禹的小穴操得开了门，软烂的肉与淫水引诱着李昇勋交缠。他的性器大到不可思议，深入到最里端释放。  
他抽出自己的性器，深入三根手指搅弄，裹挟出精液塞到金秦禹嘴里。  
金秦禹满脸潮红，带着血的嘴淫荡不减，“啊……昇勋的宝贝射出来的真甜……”  
说着跪下来，快速套弄李昇勋的涨物，时机成熟之际，一并吞入欲望之口，舌尖随着筋络深入，“昇勋快射，秦禹还要吃。”污言秽语引得李昇勋再次落败。  
情色达到顶峰，金秦禹缓了下来，拿起自己的性器和李昇勋的性器缠绵交吻，“啊……昇勋的宝贝只能是我的……昇勋是我的糖罐……我要把昇勋吃掉……”绵绵的色音迷醉。  
李昇勋咬住金秦禹的耳垂，似有似无的蔓延，精致的乳头在手掌玩弄，于色情的欲望里迷失。  
世界很安静，除了性器舌吻的声音……

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家阅读  
如果喜欢  
请回老福特给我  
点个赞或者评论趴  
谢谢大家🙇♀️


End file.
